Gorgeous
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: He’d been going out with her for two months now and already he was in love. Who would have thought that Ginny Weasley would make Draco Malfoy fall in love. Not him at least. Gorgeous is worth it. DG, oneshot


**Gorgeous**

The words in bold are from the Jaguar advert. Hope you like

Disclaimer: I'll tell you a secret….none of it is mine gasp

--

It was one of those fancy balls. You know the ones which are filled to every corner with posh, rich, upper class people. Actually it was _the _party of the year, the one where everyone who is anyone is invited. It was the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball.

**Gorgeous deserves your immediate attention**

"Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mr Blaise Zabini and Miss Ginevra Weasley" the announcer called out.

Inside the room there was an immediate hush and all of a sudden everyone started talking at once…

"Weasley..."  
"…how the hell…"  
"..Slept around…"  
"…..tramp…"  
"But she does look stunning."

Everyone turned around to an old looking man,

"What, it's true and you all know it." He said and walked up to Ginny, kissed her hand and led her off to dance.

**Gorgeous makes effort look effortless**

She was encased in black velvet, the dress was strapless and plain – or at least it was meant to. Underneath there was a dark green silk skirt. There were splits in the skirt of the dress but they were cleverly concealed inside the folds. The only way to see the extra skirt was when Ginny was twirled around and the skirt would flare out, all you would see is a flash of shining green.

Her hair was left out in loose curls, streaming down her back, all but a simple silver clip pulling the sides together. She had small diamond earrings on, a silver bracelet and a thin silver chain with a small emerald tear drop hanging down. All in all she was beautiful, and no matter how hard they tried no-one could deny it.

**Gorgeous stays up late and still looks gorgeous**

It was one in the morning and the party was still going strong. Ginny was still on the dance floor being twirled around in the arms of the host – Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise, I still don't know how she does it! It was only eleven and I was getting tired, she's been dancing since she got here!" Pansy moaned

"I know! It's because….she's an alien." He said in a mock whisper

"Haha…so funny. Draco and her look so cute together don't they." She commented

"And sounds like they are having fun too," Blaise replied as Ginny's laugh drifted over to them.

**Gorgeous has no love for logic**

"Ginny it's absolutely freezing outside!" came the muffled argument from Blaise from under his scarf.

"Stop being such wimps, its not like it's snowing…" she paused to look out the window "oh, wait it is now" she amended.

"Gin, your gonna die! Or at least loose some toes, fingers, ears, a nose, legs, hands, and arms maybe" Pansy injected.

"Fine fine, if I die I'll let you say 'I told you so' at my funeral!" she huffed and stormed out the door.

**Gorgeous gets away with it**

She was wearing a dark blue dress that went up to her knees with a thing white cardigan over it. She had on a pair of white tights and a pair of navy cowboy boots. She wasn't wearing a scarf or a hat only a pair of fingerless black gloves.

She jumped onto her waiting horse which was pure white and nudged it into a slow trot. There was quite a wind and the two people standing on the porch noticed that it looked like her head was on fire as her hair was blown away from her head.

There was a black shadow coming over the hill and Blaise raised his wand slightly. A tense silence descended on the two as the shadow took the form of another rider.

Ginny had been galloping around while the person drew nearer. She cantered over to the rider and the two horses looked suspiciously at each other as she slowed to a walk. The horses complimented each other. One of the purest white the other darker than black.

As the two drew nearer to Pansy and Blaise they saw Ginny's lips quirk up into a happy smile.

"Looks like her bad moods gone." Blaise said

"Quite quickly" Pansy added sharing a knowing smirk with Blaise.

----

"Gin, why are you dressed like that? Your going to catch a cold!" Draco chided gently

"Says the man that's barely dressed" she replied while smiling at his short sleeved thin shirt.

"I'm a man and men don't get cold…especially a M-" he started

"Especially a Malfoy. Yeah sure, keep believing that and one day it may be true." she said laughing.

**Everyone cares what gorgeous says**

"Hey Ginny, remember me?"  
"Er…?"  
"It's Cho. Cho Chang!" she exclaimed  
"Oh… hi there Cho" she said in a fake excited voice

"Listen Ginny, I saw a picture of you and Draco Malfoy dancing at his ball and I just fell in love with your dress! Where did you get it?" she said quickly

"I designed it and I got help from the dress makers at Rivers Trimmings to put it together."

"Oh my gosh, you know people at Rivers Trimmings? That is just like so cool! Well, you know I'm getting married to Harry, no…..well I am and I was wondering if you'll help me design a dress" she practically begged

"Er…OK...I suppose" Ginny replied

**Gorgeous gets it everywhere**

Ginny was annoyed. Everywhere she went someone would look at her strangely and mutter about cold and dying. Was it her fault she wasn't cold. She had better things to do, like going to annoy Blaise at work.

"Oh great! Now its raining and I should have been at Blaise's 10 minutes ago." She said to herself

When she finally got outside the office block she was dripping wet.

Trudging up the stairs to Blaise's floor she saw the cleaner give her a dirty look at all the water she'd brought in. Ginny flashed him an apologetic smile and carried on.

She went up to the 'Sports' department door and pushed it open, the noise dimmed for a second before it started again but with

"Afternoon Miss Weasley"  
"How are you today?"  
"Looking stunning as always Miss Weasley."

So she nodded and smiled and waved at everyone until she met the man she'd been waiting to see.

"Blaise! Help, I'm wet…" she moaned

"Not cold? Scratch that, when are you?" she said while ushering her in and casting a drying spell on her

"It better not damage the skirt, I dyed it just the other day," she complained.

"You're looking good enough to eat darling" he replied.

She was wearing a black knit jumper, a black denim mini, a pair of red peep toe shoes with a matching clutch bag.

"I'll be back in a second, stay here and make yourself at home." He said and rushed out the door with files in his hand.

Ginny went straight over to the reclining chair, chucked her bag next to her feet which were propped next to her on the table.

After five minutes she closed her eyes and relaxed. She was just about to doze off when the door opened

"Sorry Blaise, you can't have this chair back. I'm stealing it." She said yawning

"Well I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear it. When I see him I'll tell him." Came a voice by the door

Her eyes flew open and she jerked her legs off the table taking a large glass paperweight with her. She lunged forward and caught it an inch off the floor.

"Good catch" Draco said  
"God you scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny...- oh you're here too Draco, a bit early but oh well." Said Blaise as he bustled in

"Draco mate, do me a huge favour please. Take Ginny here out for lunch. They've just called me in for an emergency meeting. I'm sorry." Blaise apologised

"Sure, if that's ok with Ginny?" he agreed holding his arm out.

**Gorgeous can not be ordinary even if it tries.**

All she was doing was deciding what to pick for lunch, and about two couples were staring at here. Maybe it was the way she nibbled her lip when she thought or how she would say it out loud to see if it sounded nice.

After lunch they walked around Diagon alley, when a large group of kids caught their attention.

"Oh gosh, it's the new BlackBand broom! Can we go see? Please Draco" she asked pulling on his hand towards the shop window.

"Eeeeepppp!"  
"…look…"  
"She's real!"

Was all she heard as she tried to see over the heads at the window. She sighed loudly and looked up the street , suddenly she grabbed Draco's arm and said excitedly

"Look Draco, its Harry and Ron. It looks as if they've just come back from practice. Oh look, Harry's dropped a glove, wait, no he's walking off, he hasn't picked it up!"

And with that all the kids started running in the direction she'd been pointing at.

"That felt good" she said as she peered at the broom "Draco, I want it."  
"Get it then" he replied  
"Ok" she said giving in suspiciously quickly "But I'm gonna tell everyone you made me."

Once she'd bought the broom they sat down on a bench at the side of the busy Diagon Alley.

"You know, once I tried to dye my hair brown to stop people looking at me, but they seemed to look even more." She explained to his unasked question.

"I've tried everything, freckle concealment charms, sunglasses, hats, big clothes, make up, different coloured hair, different coloured eyes, anything and everything you name I've done it! But it never helps." she said annoyed "I'd wish that they would stop staring."

**Gorgeous pays for itself in the 1st 5 seconds**

"Ginny lets go home." Pansy moaned as they built snowmen

"No, Draco would help if he were here." She huffed

"Bu – "

"Look, if you don't want me around then just say so, don't beat around the bush. If you're ashamed of me then I'll go and won't bother you again. Just say the words or else your stuck with me for life." She said grumpily

"……"

**Gorgeous doesn't care at all what others are doing**

She'd been dragged out with Cho to go shopping in muggle London.

They entered a large TopShop and Cho immediately ran to the "new in store" section picking out polka dot tops and leopard print skirts, while Ginny lagged behind picking out a black ruffled dress from the vintage section and two pairs of cowboy boots.

"Is that all you're getting? There's a nice polka dot dress over there, it's like the hottest thing to have! Anyway, cowboy boots were so last season." Cho pointed out

"No, I don't want it and who cares is they're last season?" Ginny replied

"Right that was my shop, now take me to yours!" Cho said excitedly as they left.

Ginny led them round the back streets until she got to an old vintage shop where she picked out a selection of dresses, shoes and accessories

"Is that all your getting?" Ginny asked pointing at Cho's leopard print belt and shrugged at her nod.

**Gorgeous was born that way.**

"Ginny have you been wearing my clothes?" Molly called down the creaking stairs

"…No…" was the hesitant reply from a five year old Ginny

Molly didn't believe her so she walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Ginny prancing around in one of her skirts pulled up to her armpits

"Ginny that was one of my fancy skirts! I used to wear that, come on, don't mess it up." Molly moaned.

"But you don't wear it now…" Ginny replied cheekily

**Gorgeous trumps everything.**

He'd been going out with her for two months now and already he was in love. Who would have thought that Ginny Weasley would make Draco Malfoy fall in love. Not him at least.

It was windy outside and Ginny came sauntering into the café. Seeing Draco she smiled and weaved her way over to him, cleverly hitting a man around the head for pinching her bum.

"You look lovely" he complimented her before kissing her on the cheek.

She was wearing the same royal purple skirt she'd worn when she was five with a belt around her waist and black pumps.

**Gorgeous is worth it.**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Draco and Ginny were inside a posh restaurant at the top of Diagon Alley.

"I don't care what your family says or does, I just know that this is right. I need you with me, so Ginny Weasley will you marry me?"

He couldn't care less about world poverty or natural disasters at that moment. He couldn't be bothered to see the people gasping or the men giving him dirty looks. All he could see was Ginny smiling at him.

"Yes, I will."

He could vaguely hear clapping as he got up and slid the ring on her finger as he leaned in to kiss her.

And then he woke up, shaking his head he pulled open the drawer next to him. Draco chanced a look at the still lady next to him and got out a black velvet ring box. There was a loud gasp from next to him and he swung round.

"Draco…"  
"Marry me." He said simply

All she could do was nod; still in a daze. As Draco slid the ring onto her finger he realised that the ring looked as if it had always sat there.

"Draco its beautiful." She said admiring it.

It was his great-grandmothers, a plain gold band that had an emerald and a diamond on each side of it. As Draco took her hand he looked up into her sleepy, sleep mussed hair and thought that she'd never looked as beautiful as she did now.

"I love you Ginny, and I would do anything for you." He said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

You'll all get kisses if you review. I hope you like, please review!!

**Alexa**


End file.
